${\dfrac{7}{12} \div 2 =} $
Solution: Draw ${\dfrac{7}{12}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{7}{12}}$ into $2$ rows. Each of the ${2}$ rows is $\dfrac{7}{24}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{7}{12}} \div 2$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{2} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{7}{12}}$. $\dfrac{1}{2} \text{ of } {\dfrac{7}{12}} = \dfrac{1}{2} \times {\dfrac{7}{12}}$ $\dfrac{1}{2} \times {\dfrac{7}{12}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{7}}{2\times{12}}=\dfrac{7}{24}$ $\dfrac{7}{12} \div 2 = \dfrac{7}{24}$